Drow deities
In the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game, the Dark Seldarine are the fallen, mostly evil deities of the subterranean drow They are not truly a pantheon in the same way the Seldarine are, though, as they do not co-operate. The Dark Seldarine are led by Lolth, whose power sometimes forces the others into obeying her. Their planes are various layers of the Abyss in 2nd Edition D&D and is the Demonweb Pits in the Third Edition cosmology. Eilistraee Ghaunadaur Ghaunadaur (gone-ah-dowr), also known as That Which Lurks and The Elder Eye was first detailed in Ed Greenwood's The Drow of the Underdark (1991).Greenwood, Ed. The Drow of the Underdark (TSR, 1991) Ghaunadaur is considered to be highly unpredictable by any standards. It is not always necessary to worship it; sometimes, simply paying lip service is enough to earn a boon from the god. However, this is not often done, as it's equally likely that it will consume or maim the penitent without warning. It is generally discouraged for priests of Ghaunadaur to be friendly with other priests; however, the Underdark is full of strange things. More information on Ghaunadaur can be found in The Drow of the Underdark, the TSR AD&D 2nd edition rulebook. Kiaransalee Kiaransalee (spelled Kiaransali in Greyhawk since the Drow Civil War) is the drow deity of slavery, undead, and vengeance. She was first detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about her priesthood.Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology (TSR, 1992) Kiaransalee manifests as a sinuous female drow, wearing only silver jewelry and silk veils. She wields Coldheart, a dagger that perpetually drips acid, and when it pleases her she dons the Mantle of Nightmares, a cloak of bones that causes magical fear in all who gaze upon its horrors. Kiaransalee dwells in the fortress of Kandelspire on the world of Guldor. Lolth Selvetarm Selvetarm, known also as The Spider that Waits or Lolth's Champion, is worshipped by few drow in the Underdark. The place where his worshippers are most common is the city of Eryndlyn. He is the patron of unequaled battle prowess and bloodlust. He cares only for battle and destruction everywhere, and he has a great hatred for all things living, although that is nothing compared to the hatred he has for his mistress Lolth. Selvetarm is a Chaotic Evil Demigod. His home plane is the Demonweb Pits, which in normal Dungeons & Dragons cosmology is the 66th layer of the Abyss, but in the revised Third Edition Forgotten Realms cosmology is a plane to itself. His symbol is a crossed sword and mace over a spider, and his Third Edition D&D domains are Chaos, Drow, Evil, Spider, and War. Vhaeraun Vhaeraun ( ), also known as the Masked Lord and the Masked God of Night, is the drow god of thievery, drow males, and evil activity on the surface world in many Dungeons & Dragons campaign settings. His worshipers include assassins, male drow and half-drow, poisoners, shadowdancers, rogues, and thieves. Zinzerena Zinzerena is the drow deity of chaos and assassins. Her symbol is a shortsword draped in a black cloak, symbolizing her hidden menace. In the Forgotten Realms cosmology, she has been killed or banished by Lolth. Zinzerena was first detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about his priesthood.Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology (TSR, 1992) Her role in the cosmology of the Planescape campaign setting was described in On Hallowed Ground (1996).McComb, Colin. On Hallowed Ground (TSR, 1996) Zinzerena was born a mortal, but gained a fraction of Keptolo's divinity through a ruse. As a result, she is hunted by virtually the whole drow pantheon, though Keptolo hates her most of all. See also *[[List of deities of Dungeons & Dragons|List of deities of Dungeons & Dragons]] *[[List of Forgotten Realms deities|List of Forgotten Realms deities]] References *Baker, Rich, James Jacobs, and Steve Winter. Lords of Madness (Wizards of the Coast, 2005). *Boyd, Eric L. Demihuman Deities (TSR, 1998). *Greenwood, Ed. The Drow of the Underdark (TSR, 1991). *Athans, Philip. Annihilation (Wizards of the Coast, 2004). *Baker, Richard. Condemnation (Wizards of the Coast, 2003). *Boyd, Eric L and Erik Mona. Faiths and Pantheons (Wizards of the Coast, 2002). *Byer, Richard Lee. Dissolution (Wizards of the Coast, 2002). *Greenwood, Ed. The Drow of the Underdark (TSR, 1991). *Kemp, Paul S. Resurrection (Wizards of the Coast, 2005). *McComb, Colin. On Hallowed Ground (TSR, 1996). *Reid, Thomas M. Insurrection (Wizards of the Coast, 2002). *Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology (TSR, 1992). *Smedman, Lisa. Extinction (Wizards of the Coast, 2004). *Conforti, Steven, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Available online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *Marmell, Ari, Anthony Pryor, Robert J. Schwalb, and Greg A. Vaughan. Drow of the Underdark. (Wizards of the Coast, 2007). *Weining, Frederick. "The Vault of the Drow." Dragon Magazine #298. (Wizards of the Coast, 2002). External links *"Citadel of the Mask Lord" — contains tons of information on Vhaeraun and his clergy and churches, weapons, and orders and dogma. *Living Greyhawk deities Images *"Vhaeraun and Selvetarm Do Battle," by Steve Prescott *Symbol of Vhaeraun Category:Dungeons & Dragons deities Category:Fictional elves Category:Forgotten Realms deities Category:Greyhawk deities Category:Lists of fictional deities it:Selvetarm